


A Smoke and an Orgasm

by Cyberthecipher



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Asexual OC, He's just there and hes a general nuisance kinda like Lupin, M/M, Multi, OC's name is anthony, they adopted him in italy for some reason, this is not beta read sorry, trans OC, use of the words "pussy" for trans gentilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher
Summary: Anthony had never really had an orgasm before. Not for lack of trying, but for lack of his body cooperating.One morning he wakes up hornier than usual and Lupin takes notice. Of course he takes notice he's Lupin.The expert thief and his two crew mates decide to take matter into their own hands.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/ Jigen Diasuke/ Arsene Lupin III/OC, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 2





	A Smoke and an Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Use of the words "clit", "hole", and "pussy" when referring to my oc's genitalia. I am a trans man and will use these words when describing myself but I know some trans men have a problem with this.   
> Also I am ARO/ACE and these are my thoughts and feelings on sex. I have no need for it but it's still kinda cool.

He did not like people seeing his body. On the rare occasion that he had sex with any of the guys it was either in the dark or with his clothes on. He always gave in bed and never expected any one of the boys to give him anything in return. It was always a blowjob or something like that and nothing more. He didn’t want anything in return if he was being honest. 

He didn’t like sex. Part of it was that lack of body confidence. But also, because it had never really appealed to him. Year ago, a friend had used the term Ace, but he never used the label, people would probably find it confusing or something. 

Sex was such a normal human experience but not for Anthony. It just wasn’t appeal most of the time. So, while he loved the crew, and sometimes would join in on their activities once in a blue moon, he didn’t really find the appeal. He certainly didn’t see why Lupin did it as often as he did. 

But there was that itch that remained un-scratched. A need that grew as time passed. A want that he really really wanted. 

The fact remained that he had never had a proper orgasm before. It was easy with male parts, put a dick in his face and he could have any of the guys come in a matter of minutes. 

But he wasn’t born male. A fact that didn’t really bother him, he looked the way that he wanted to look, and wasn’t bothered by the lack of male genitalia. 

He preferred having the parts of a woman, having a dick seemed too cumbersome and disgusting. But it came with the tradeoff that he had never really had a proper orgasm.   
He would rub one out from time to time, but it would be a clit orgasm and nothing more. 

That isn’t to say that he hadn’t tried, because he had. Many. Many. MANY times. But nothing worked. His toy collection was impressive in that regard but a majority of it was worthless. 

It was tedious and he never got aroused enough. Usually, he would get too frustrated and just stop and clean himself up, then take a cold shower. 

Maybe he was broken. But that wouldn’t make sense. Plenty of females couldn’t orgasm from just self-stimulation, he probably was in the same boat as them. 

He knew if he asked the boys would probably treat him right. Make him feel comfortable. Make him cum. He blushed at the thought but didn’t press it any further. 

While the boys knew about him and his body. They never pressed it, and they never asked him to remove his clothing during the few times he would indulge them, and himself if he was being truthful. 

But sometimes he was the one to become horny. More than the usual pent-up feelings and thoughts. When he really thought about having the itch scratched and see what it was like to cum. It rarely happened and it hadn’t happened since he joined Lupin. 

He was only so lucky though.   
___

He woke up and knew. The tingle in his crotch that was present after a good dream didn’t go away when he woke up, and after quickly rubbing one out it didn’t go away. He huffed and tumbled his way out of bed. Not bothering to change out of his pajamas. 

He made his way out of his room in the hideout and towards the kitchen. Stopping to clean up and take a piss in the bathroom on the way. Lupin was cooking something, and he could smell it. It didn’t smell like breakfast though, probably because it was two when he decided to tumble out of bed. 

He groaned when he entered the bright area of the kitchen/ living room and made a move to close the curtains until he was ready to be greeted by sunlight. He always did have sensitive eyes. 

Lupin chuckled at him from the kitchen cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches on a skillet. “You look like shit.” He beamed and Anthony huffed in response. 

He made a move towards Jigen he was reclining on the couch and Goemon at the foot of the couch sitting in a meditative position. 

His crotch did a funny flip upon seeing them both, but he pushed it down. 

He snapped his fingers and held his hand out, hoping Jigen would take it that he needed a smoke. Jigen looked up and noticed the kid looked more miserable than usual when he woke up. “I thought Lupin was making a remark, but no you do look like shit kid.” Jigen reached for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket and quickly handed one to the kid along with his lighter. 

Goemon at this point had his eyes open and was looking at him funny. “Are you ok?” He sounded worried and shit Anthony didn’t want them to worry. 

He nodded and lit the cigarette letting out a long drag before handing the lighter back to Jigen. He often didn’t talk when he woke up, trying to regain himself before he socialized. He walked over to the right side of the couch where Jigen’s head was and took his spot perched on the arm of the couch. He liked sitting on the arm of the couch, made him feel important. 

Jigen and Goemon still looked concern and shared a look before going back to what they were doing. 

Anthony continued his cigarette before passing it to Jigen, not even a fourth of the way finished. “Something is defiantly wrong.” Jigen looked up at him and Anthony challenged him to say something more than his eyes. 

“Kid you smoke more than me some days. You never stop having a smoke midway through.” Jigen was looking at him funny and suddenly Anthony couldn’t take it. He felt more aroused than anything and mildly frustrated at his body. 

He could feel himself flush but chose to ignore it.

He turned away and could feel Lupin laugh at him from the kitchen. Now he was embarrassed, angry and horny. What an amazing combination. 

Then Lupin was balancing three plates on his arm with a grilled cheese for each of them except for Anthony. But that wasn’t out of the ordinary, Anthony was rarely hungry when he woke up and if he asked, he was sure Lupin would cook for him. But instead, Lupin is standing Infront of him, blocking the TV, and grinning at him. 

“What?” Anthony questioned feeling his face heat up. It was the first word out of his mouth all morning. 

“You’re horny.” Sexual and brash comments from Lupin were nothing out of the ordinary, but he could hear Jigen and Goemon choke on their sandwiches at his announcement. 

Anthony fixed a hard stare at Lupin, daring him to continue. “Oh it’s alright babe you don’t have to be like that- “he had his eyes closed and was still grinning. 

So, he wasn’t able to see the punch that Anthony threw in his general direction that landed square in his right cheek. He instantly stopped talking and stood wide eye at the man sitting on the couch below him. He was seething and breathing heavily. But he was stilled flushed. 

Anthony stilled looked pissed as he got off the couch, making his way back to his room. 

It was silent for a few moments until Lupin took his position on the floor and began eating his sandwich, but he wasn’t really tasting anything. 

“I think you pissed him off good.” Jigen piped up after another moment’s silence, through a mouthful of sandwich. 

Goemon hummed in agreement. “You know how he is when it comes to the topic of sex, especially since he never gets in the ‘mood’ and doesn’t like getting in the ‘mood’.” He had his eyes closed and was chewing his sandwich thoroughly. 

“I didn’t expect him to react like that.” Lupin mumbled between harsh bites of his sandwich, lost in thought. 

“What did you expect? You pushed him on a topic he doesn’t like to talk about on a good day, and you know how he gets, it’s like playing with fire.” Jigen piped up licking the grease off his fingers. 

“Well yea, but everyone gets horny. Even he’s not immune to that.” Lupin huffed finishing off his sandwich as well. 

“Except that he is. When’s the last time you saw him relieve himself. Or join us. He doesn’t like sex.” Goemon was still eating his sandwich, he was always slow to eat. 

Lupin groaned and flopped on the floor. “I think I messed up.” He groaned again laying spread eagle on the floor. 

“You think?” Jigen and Goemon both quipped at him. 

“Do you think I should go talk to him?” He groaned looking up at the two with puppy dog eyes. 

“No.” Said Jigen. 

“Absolutely not.” Goemon responded after him. 

Lupin pouting and laid his head back on the floor, until he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs once more. He and the rest of the gang turned their head towards the noise and was greeting with a flushed Anthony who was stilled dressed in his pajamas. But despite being flushed he looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

His fists were clenched at his side and he was trying very hard to stop himself from shaking. “I’m sorry.” He said after a moment of them all staring at him. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

Lupin was up in an instant ready to sooth him but Jigen grabbed him by the coat tail before he could get any closer. “Wait.” He growled while sitting up on the couch. Goemon went to stand as well looking both concerned and curious. 

“Look I just.” Anthony started and then stopped. “I.” He tried again but failed. 

“Come here kid.” Jigen tried coaxing the kid to his side so that he could sit on the couch. Surprisingly Anthony took a seat on the couch next to Jigen, still looking stiff and upset. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Jigen could always get him to talk no matter how much he didn’t want to. Anthony was soothed by his presence; he could always get him talking even about something like this.   
Anthony looked to the floor and took a breath. “It’s not like I don’t like sex, because I mean I still engage in it. But that doesn’t mean its everything and more.” Jigen placed a hand on Anthony’s thigh, and he didn’t make a move to stop him so Jigen took that as an opportunity to move in closer. 

They all nodded at his admission, so he continued. “But sometimes I get… an itch, that I can’t scratch. Cause even though I get myself off and sometimes I get you guys off on my terms I’ve never really… done that.” 

“Done what?” Jigen questioned trying to get the kid to talk some more. 

“Ohhhh.” Lupin said from beside them, and Jigen shot him a glare to make sure he didn’t say anything stupid. 

But it looked like he was figuring something out. Like when he solved an especially hard puzzle or riddle. Or forced himself to learn a new cipher or language. He beamed at Anthony but not in a cheeky way, he looked genuine. “I get what you mean.” He nodded to the kid and leaned down to his eye level, “You want me to explain.” It was rare that Lupin asked for someone’s opinion, but this was a delicate matter for a delicate person. 

Anthony nodded still a little weary. Lupin continued. “We know about you Anthony and we know how your body is equip. But from what you’re saying here it sounds like you’ve never been able to get yourself off. Am I correct?” Lupin put on a smug grin because he knew he was correct but Anthony could forgive him for that, that was just Lupin.   
“I’ve gotten myself off from stimulating my. clit.” He was still embarrassed talking about his body even if all the others had been with women. Lupin more than the others. “but I’ve never had a real proper orgasm.” He finished with his ears red to the tips and his face radiating heat. Lupin let out a little chuckle and Anthony flushed even redder. He looked embarrassed and Goemon slapped him behind the head. 

“Hey, I wasn’t laughing at him. I just laugh you know this.” He yelled at Goemon giving him a hard glare. “Anthony if I may.” Anthony looked up from the floor for the first time since sitting down and looked at Lupin with embarrassment covering his face. 

Lupin gave him a reassuring smile. “I would be more than happy to help you in that endeavor if you would let me.” Anthony despite himself smiled back.

“I wouldn’t mind helping too.” Goemon answered also with a blush on his face, at some point he had also crossed his legs to hide himself. 

“Count me in.” Jigen grinned sliding himself up beside Anthony wanting to nuzzle into him. 

“So?” Lupin asked holding his hand out, grinning still. 

“Yea…. Yea.” Anthony mumbled grabbing Lupin’s hand. 

__ 

He was scared out of his mind, but he was trying to calm himself by breathing. 

It helped that Goemon was hugging him from behind, since Anthony was practically sitting in his lap. Trying to sooth him while humming. 

Anthony was stilled as fully clothed as he was earlier wearing pants and his long tee shirt. Most of the boys had stripped down with Goemon and Lupin in their boxers and Jigen in his undershirt and boxers. 

“Can I kiss you honey?” Lupin asked grinning. Oh, that asshole. Anthony was a sucker for nicknames and the boys knew it, Lupin especially liked to use it to his advantage. 

Anthony nodded and Lupin took his time kissing him slowly. But Anthony was getting tired of slow and bit Lupin on the lip to get him to speed up. “Ow.” The other man mumbled rubbing his lip and Anthony let out a cheeky grin. 

Goemon from behind him had starting run his hand up and down Anthony’s side, going in slow motions like soothing a frightened animal. Which he may as well was considering Anthony. 

When Anthony had said yes, they had retreated to Lupin’s room which arguably had the biggest bed which would sometimes be shared by all of them. Lupin then took it upon himself to pull the other two outside of the room leaving Anthony by himself. He could only imagine they were discussing something, but he had no idea what. 

When they reentered Lupin was grinning from ear to ear and the other two looked smug as well. 

So that’s where they were now with Anthony sitting in-between Goemon’s legs, with his back against the samurai’s chest. Lupin between Anthony legs giving him a slow kiss. And Jigen off to the side of the bed siting up against the wall, watching the show. That was his usual gimmick even if he was with Lupin and Goemon. He wanted Anthony to get the attention, and he was unneeded until the main act. 

“You alright?” Lupin asked between kisses, actually concerned for Anthony’s wellbeing, since he had been apprehensive in the first place. 

Anthony nodded and breathed heavily. “Yea I’m fine. Just... I want to leave the shirt on please.” 

“Of course, darling.” Lupin said continuing his slow kisses as he moved his hands further down Anthony’s body. Goemon had his hands closer to the top of Anthony’s body as Lupin moved down to Anthony’s pants. 

Now sat in-between Anthony’s legs he looked up at the smaller man and raised an eyebrow. Anthony nodded after a moment and Lupin slowly began to peel off his baggy basketball shorts. Anthony let out a gasp as Lupin sat up between his legs and moved his hands down the planes of Anthony’s legs. “So bony.” He laughed and Anthony resisted the urge to kick him in the face with his foot. 

He also heard Jigen and Goemon let out a laugh and he turned red face to them both looking between the two. “What? He’s right.” Jigen shrugged, “But,” He added on while leaning over to Anthony. Grabbing his chin with his hand and forcing the kid to look at him, “Still pretty.” Anthony flushed bright red, and he was sure Goemon could see the blush travel down his neck. 

“Pretty little thing.” Jigen whispered and leaned closing to Anthony, asking for silent permission to kiss him. Anthony granted him access by moving forward slightly. Jigen was far rougher than Lupin in terms of kissing, on all fronts actually. But Anthony wasn’t complaining. 

Anthony moaned into the kiss, almost forgetting that he was only in a shirt and underwear. Women’s underwear was the really the only thing he wore since he found that boxers were uncomfortable without a dick in between his legs. He was even wearing ones that he liked, all black with some soft lace on the edges. 

Anthony moaned once more at the dual sensation of Jigen kissing him and Goemon rubbing his nipples from the outside of his shirt. Goemon’s hand were all over the place and they worked like magic, he was always able to find the spots that would make Anthony moan, no matter how little they slept together. 

Then he let out another choked moan at the feeling of someone palming his crotch through his underwear. He pushed away from Jigen and looked down at the man grinning between his legs. Looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Anthony blushed further and nodded, signaling his ok. 

They had never seen him like this. They had never given him anything like this and while it was overwhelming it also felt so, so good. Goemon touching him in all the right places, Jigen leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, and Lupin between his legs getting ready to pull down his underwear. 

He gave him ample time to back out if he wanted to, but no Anthony held strong and continued to push through as Lupin grab the sides of his underwear and began to roll them back. He pulled them off in a swift movement and let out a moan at the sight of Anthony. 

“I never did ask dearheart,” Anthony moaned at that alone, it was his favorite nickname after all, “How would you like to be referred to in this instant?” Anthony assumed he was asking his crotch and he shrugged through the onslaught of sensation. Even while talking the other two didn’t let up in their movements. 

Anthony shrugged and let out a moan as he tried to speak, “Doesn’t matter to me. It is a vagina after all so if you call it that I don’t really care.” He breathed out as Jigen made his way to the hollow of his throat which was especially deep considering he weighed next to nothing. He bit down harsh on the spot and Anthony almost screamed. Jigen licked and kissed the spot as an apologize before he made a move to do it again in a spot next to it. 

Lupin nodded even though Anthony wasn’t looking at him. He could imagine that Anthony had watched porn before. He probably knew that Lupin was planning to get him off with his mouth, but it was thrilling to think that it would be his first time ever. 

Anthony wasn’t a virgin by any means, he had been with them after all. But as Lupin reached down and spread the folds of his plush pussy open, he looked tight, but wet non the less. It made Lupin’s mouth water. “Let me ask you something dear.” Anthony hummed that he was listening to the question, his eyes closed as both Goemon and Jigen attacked his neck. 

“Would this be your first time?” 

Anthony shook his head, “I’ve tried to get off before. I have all kinds of toys, but I’ve never been able to get myself to completion. Plus, I’ve never been with anyone before you guys. One-night stands and hookups aren’t my thing.” He let out another harsh moan at the end of his sentence when Goemon and Jigen both took the liberty of biting down on the hollows of his neck. 

That made sense to Lupin. Anthony didn’t really like other people besides them and trying to hook up with an introvert shut in that didn’t like sex would prove a challenge within itself. Which is why Lupin’s chest swelled with pride that Anthony was trusting them with something like this. 

He brought his hands down to Anthony’s thighs and held them with his hands, leaning his head forward into the heat of Anthony. Up close he looked wet and almost gushing. His folds were a little bit bigger than normal but that didn’t deter Lupin. He still looked handsome. 

Looking up at Anthony from his position down below, watching him come apart by his two other lovers. A sight that only they would get to see. Lupin truly believed that he looked handsome in that moment. 

“Lupin.” Anthony moaned out, wanting the other to carry on with what he was doing. 

“Right. right. Sorry.” Lupin mumbled finally leaning down all the way and licking a strip from base to top. Parting the folds with his tongue and pressing his tongue down on Anthony’s clit. He let out a harsh moan at that, louder than the other ones combine. Lupin continued to do that, pressing his tongue in harsh strokes against the mans clit as he continued to whimper and pant. 

“Lupin,” the other whined from above him. Goemon pinching his nipples and Jigen looking ready to devour him in another kiss. “More. please.” His face was flushed redder, and his lips were spit slick and swollen. 

“Now how could I resist a plea like that.” Lupin grinned and leaned forward once more continuing his work. Moving down and broadening the stroke of his tongue, from his hole all the way to the clit. 

Anthony spasmed at that one, already over sensitive. He could feel something building inside him, but he didn’t want to believe it. “Please. Please. Please.” He does not know what he was pleading for but Jigen shut him up with a kiss none the less. Goemon with a bite to his neck. 

Lupin chuckled between his legs and planted a kiss to his thigh, holding him down still with his hands. He continued with bold strokes with his tongue from hole to clit until Anthony was shuttering, legs shaky and heart defiantly pounding. 

Lupin parted the folds, holding the other man’s thighs down with his elbow and forearms, then took his tongue and drove deep into the man. Anthony’s back arched like a bow string as he gasped hard. 

Lupin repeated the motion again and again, making sure to drag his tongue across Anthony’s walls as much as he could. 

He could feel the man gushing down his chin and while it wasn’t the best taste in the world it was worth it to see the man come undone.   
The other two seemed to have paused their movements a little bit with Goemon rubbing Anthony’s sides and Jigen stroking his arm, while Anthony worked through the sensation of his first orgasm building. 

Lupin continued his movements, not letting up for a second. Making sure that Anthony had no reprieve. Eventually Anthony stopped moaning and only let out little pants and gasps, and Lupin could feel him gush one last time before he was done. 

The man looked tired, but none of them blamed him. Jigen seemed to have gotten him and Goemon off in the process while attacking Anthony’s neck. Lupin still needed to be taken care of but he didn’t want to spoil the moment. 

“Lets get you washed up.” Lupin whispered, climbing off the bed to the bathroom to get both a washcloth and to get himself off. 

Soon he was Cumming in the toilet to the memories of Anthony’s moans. Washed his face off and grabbed a clean towel and soft wet rag. 

Anthony was still laying up against Goemon as Jigen mumbled into his ear and stroked his arm up and down, trying to calm him down. Lupin sat at the edge of the bed and handed the wet cloth and towel to Jigen, knowing the other man preferred him to touch him during after care. 

“Thank you.” Anthony mumbled and let out a groan as Jigen cleaned him dry on his crotch. “Sore Jigen.” He huffed out and closed his eyes. 

Lupin leaned in close and pecked the man on the lips. “Of course. Next time you get like this all you have to do is ask.” Lupin whispered against his lips and Anthony smiled at that. 

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. 

“That’s alright. You don’t have to know now.” Lupin whispered again and kissed Anthony a little bit deeper this time. He could feel the man go slack and when he pulled back Anthony was sleeping against Goemon’s chest. 

“He’ll be out for a while, I’m Gunna go get him some clean underwear and pants.” Jigen said getting up from the bed and cringing at himself. “Maybe get myself some clean underwear and pants too while I’m at it.” Jigen was out of the room in a moment giving a quick kiss to Goemon and then a pouty Lupin.   
Goemon as carefully as he could, which was quite a lot, slipped himself out from behind the smaller man and placed him on one of the pillows, putting a thin blanket over him so he could rest for a minute. “I’ll get him some water when he wakes.” And he was gone. Probably to change clothing as well. It didn’t escape Lupin that the samurai was still hard despite getting off. 

Lupin was left alone with a small sleepy man, and despite himself he was getting in under the thin blanket (the man had no concept of heat and would get so hot so fast) and curling up next to him. He saw Anthony smile in his sleep and mumble something, turning himself to face Lupin.   
‘You’re welcome by the way.” Lupin mumbled, kissing his forehead, and falling asleep next to the other man despite himself.


End file.
